Time's Unravelled
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: What happens when nothing makes sense anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching New World finale, I was confused. Was I the only one? How did the New World timeline fit against the ARC timeline. What changed as a result of what happened in Vancouver and how did that days events effect the members of the ARC? Trying to fit Mac in to both made my head hurt far too much for a work of fiction.**

* * *

"No! This is not happening!" Jess exclaimed as her fingers flew across the keyboard and her eyes scanned several screens at once. "Becker! Matt! Can you hear me?"

Lester looked up from his desk towards the ADD and saw Jess's worried expression. He walked out of his office and stood at the top of the stairs watching.

"Jess, what's happening?" He called out.

"Black boxes are down again, I've no contact with Matt and Becker, back up are stuck in traffic and.." She hesitated "and we've lost Kieran and Connor" Her fingers stopped momentarily as she took a deep

breath.

"Lost! How lost?" Lester asked as he approached her.

Jess turned her chair slowly to face him. "Through the anomaly..."

"Must Connor go thorough all of them" Lester sighed.

"With an Albertosaurus" Jess added.

Lester's annoyance turned to concern. He jabbed his finger on the comms button. "Matt! Becker!"

"What's going on?" Becker asked as he, Matt and Emily raced into the hub towards them.

Jess explained quickly as they swapped their black boxes.

"Amanda! Mark!" Matt tried the comms again but got no response. "Jess, keep trying them. Becker, with me. Where's Abby?"

"Still at the new menagerie" Jess answered.

"Emily, wait here for when she gets back. We tell her nothing for the moment." He looked at Lester for confirmation

Lester nodded and waved them away with his hand.

Becker exchange a look of concern with Jess, before putting his hand on her shoulder "We'll find them" He said quietly.

Jess watched him leave, then turned back to the ADD and trying to raise the remainder of Connor's team.

A few hours later, Connor stumbled through the anomaly with Kieran leaning heavily on his shoulder. They were met by Becker and Matt rushing over to join them and help support Kieran.

"Mark. Lock that anomaly now" Matt shouted.

"On it Boss" He replied fiddling with the mechanism.

"What the hell happened in there?" Becker asked helping them out of the way.

Connor and Kieran exchanged a look, before Connor answered.

"Bit of a long story, mate. I'll fill you in back at the ARC".

He looked back at Kieran who nodded a silent reply.

.

Connor entered the hub and approached the ADD with Matt and Becker behind him.

"Connor" Jess squealed and threw her arms around him "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Jess. Well, apart from being a bit deaf in me left ear now" He smiled at her.

She blushed "Sorry, we were so worried about you."

"Thanks." He looked over his shoulder and noted that Becker and Matt had moved away deep in discussion. "Jess, I need a favour."

"Depends what it is" She replied teasingly sitting back at the ADD.

He handed her a piece of paper and looked around again checking that nobody was listening. "I need you to find out as much as you can on these people, especially Mac Rendell." He said seriously. "And I want

you to come to me with anything you find"

Jess looked puzzled as she looked from him to the list. "What is this about?"

"Not really sure at the moment" He replied "I need to talk to Kieran, then I need to talk to Lester"

Jess smirked "He wants to talk to you too when he gets off the phone to the Minister."

"Oh great" He said nervously looking up towards Lester's office. "Where's Abby?"

"On her way back"

"Does she... you know...the anomaly …..and..." Connor stuttered.

Jess smiled "Not yet. We didn't want to worry her until we had to."

Connor let out a deep breath "Thanks Jess" He patted her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Connor!" She called after him. "Fix the black boxes!"

"On it Jess!" He waved and headed to the medical room.

.

Someone did a good job of bandaging you up" The medic stated.

"Yeah." Kieran looked up to see Connor leaning on the door post. "Seemed to know what they were doing."

The medic quickly finished up and left. Connor came into the room slowly.

"You OK?" He asked.

"I'll live." Kieran replied. "What the hell was that all about? Are they all like that on the other side?"

"Only that one" Connor replied seriously. "Well there was another one but...anyway I don't know what was going on exactly, but I'm not sure it's good. Jess is doing some research for me."

"Can I help? I'm not going to be much help in field for a while." He indicated his leg.

"I'll speak to Lester, but I need you to do something for me. Write down anything about what you saw or heard today. Any names, dates, anything you can remember."

"Do I take it doesn't go in a report, right?" Kieran questioned.

"Not yet. Just until I can work out what's going on. OK?"

"Sure." Then he smirked "Have you seen Abby?"

Connor winced "Not yet. She isn't gonna be pleased with me"

"Don't expect she'll be to chuffed with me either."

"You're injured. You'll get sympathy. I gotta go see Lester, wish me luck"

Kieran winced then grinned "Nice knowing you"

"I'm sending him down here after." Conner grinned back.

Abby threw herself at Connor as he entered the ops room. "Connor! Are you OK?" She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Abs. Kieran got knocked through the anomaly and was hurt and I had to go and get him back. I really didn't want you to be worried."

"I know what we do here, Conn. I know it's dangerous and you have to do things that might go badly. But I still worry about you."

He smiled "I love you Abby Temple" And he kissed her.

"When you have quite finished Connor, would you care to explain to me how you managed to lose a team member and two EMDs on your first anomaly alert in charge of a team?"

Connor looked up at Lester and grinned, "Just lucky I guess!"

"I could fire you right now" Lester retorted.

"You'll want to hear what I have to tell you first" Connor grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her towards Lester's office. "You too Abby"

Matt and Becker exchanged a puzzled look and watched them leave.

They stood in front of the desk as Lester sat down at it.

"We have a problem" Connor stated seriously.

"Don't tell me. The dinosaur is going to sue" Lester replied flippantly.

"No, but the Canadian government might."

Lester's head snapped up giving Connor his full attention. "What have you done?"

"It wasn't me." Connor of old would have been hurt at the insinuation that it was his fault. But he had grown up a lot and remained serious and focussed. "Remember after Convergence we had to go back and

trace all the equipment and make sure we didn't leave anything lying about."

"Yes. What has that got to do with the Canadian government?" Lester asked impatiently.

"Remember I had to go to Canada to get back one of the hand held ADD's" Connor continued.

Abby and Lester looked at each other in confusion and then to Connor.

"You haven't been to Canada, Connor" Abby said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Connor looked at her in shock then to Lester who gave a nod in agreement.

"Yes I have. Evan Cross had it. Cross Photonics. I had to break in and get it and I found out that they were chasing anomalies too." He looked desperately from

one to the other as he fed them information, hoping to jog their memories.

"Who is Evan Cross and what has he got to do with anomalies?" Lester asked.

"You don't remember?"

"It didn't happen Connor" Abby took hold of his hand. "You didn't go to Canada and we have never heard of Evan Cross."

"Something's gone wrong again" Connor slumped into a chair. "Something happened today"

"Who was on the other side of the anomaly?" Lester sensed that whatever had happened was going to have serious repercussions.

"OK. Kieran went through to an anomaly junction. I went through after him but picked the wrong one. I met this girl and she works with Evan. We rescued

him..."

"Who? Kieran?" Lester was already getting confused.

"No Evan. They took me into one of the other anomalies to find Kieran and it was where the Albertosaurus we had here had gone to kill Evans wife six years

ago. No more than that. We found Kieran but as we went back into the junction the Canadian forces took us back through another one into Canada June 2012

where Evan and Dylan came from."

"Dylan?" Abby asked.

"The girl. But the Albertosaurus hadn't killed Evans wife yet. It ran off and the army caught it and took it into 2012. While we were there I talked to a lady who

worked for Evan, who had seen me when I was there before. She works with the forces now and they kept our guns. She promised to send them back but as

that was over a year ago in their time I guess they didn't. Oh and there was another guy who used to work for the ARC in another timeline but now he works

for the forces or Evan or something and he saw his other self."

"Is that it?" Lester asked.

"In a nut shell" Connor replied.

"I'd hate for the long version." Lester muttered. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he thought. "How much do the others know?"

"Nothing at the moment. But I asked Jess to do some checking for me and Kieran's going to write down anything he remembers."

"OK. Find out what you can about these characters. Gather together any information you can and we'll have a full team meeting tomorrow afternoon. Get Kieran

to help you."

Connor nodded and stood to leave.

"And Connor, sort out the black boxes." Lester added.

Connor nodded again. "I'll talk to the techs"

Abby and and Lester exchanged a concerned look as she turned to follow him out.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as they walked down the steps.

"Not sure" Connor answered nervously.

"What was all that about?" Matt probed some more, indicating towards Lester's office.

"It's complicated" Connor replied simply.

"Try me" Matt insisted.

"Can't. Wouldn't know where to start" Connor walked away. "Jess, anything?"

"Not much. Just some basic info on Evan Cross and Cross Photonics. I'm sending it across to you now." She didn't even look up "I'll keep checking on the rest."

"Thanks Jess." He went to leave then remembered. "Oh and could you send a readout from the black boxes to the techs"

Jess paused and turned to him "Anything else you want me to do thats not in my job description?"

The twinkle in her eye gave away the serious look on her face.

Connor grinned "Thanks Jess. I'll get Action Man to buy you more chocolate"

Jess grinned "I'll tell him you said that. Oh and Kieran is out of medical and looking for you."

"Tell him I'm in my lab."

Abby stood and watched Connor with concern and confusion, trying to work out what had happened.

"Abby?" Matt questioned watching her watch Connor.

"Don't ask Matt. I have no idea. Leave it with Connor for the moment. Yeah?" She turned and left for her office.

.

Connor sat at his laptop not knowing where to start. He rubbed his hands wearily over his face and brought up the files Jess had sent him. He read about Cross

Photonics, Evan And Angelica Finch. It was basic information. But it gave other names, some dates and a few pictures. As Connor pulled his phone from his

pocket to check the photos he'd taken earlier that day, his data stick clattered to the floor. Connor picked it up, put it on his desk and went back to his phone.

Suddenly he grabbed up the data stick and plugged it in. He brought up photos and found what he was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

Connor looked up quickly to see Kieran stood in the doorway, leaning heavily on a crutch. He made his way in and flopped onto the stool next to Connor.

Connor turned the laptop towards him to show the pictures of his previous visit to Canada.

"You've seen them before!" Kieran exclaimed.

"Apparently not" Connor sighed.

Kieran looked puzzled "But how come..."

"I don't know. That's what I have to work out. I have to find out what happened out there and what's happening now"

"Did you go through an anomaly before?" He asked.

Connor jumped up and patted his shoulder "Kieran you're brilliant." He began rummaging in a drawer.

"What did I do?" Kieran asked

Connor turned and held up his passport. "I flew to Canada" He flicked through the pages several times, forwards and backwards. "Nothing. It don't make

sense."

"We'll have to make it make sense. Here's the info you wanted" Kieran pushed some papers across the desk.

"Thanks" Connor flicked through them. "You should go home. We can work on this tomorrow. How's the leg?"

Kieran smiled "Can't feel a thing. Good stuff they have down there. I'd better get going, Mark's giving me a lift."

"Good. Get some rest and we'll go through all this in the morning. Oh and tell Mark, Lester wants a full team meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"Will do boss." He hobbled from the room.

.

When Abby found Connor later, he was writing on the large glass board in the corner of his office surrounded by papers.

"Connor? You coming home?"

"Hey Abby. Is it that time already?" He checked his watch quickly and went back to scribbling on the board.

"It's late. What is all this?" She asked.

Connor pulled her over to the board and began to explain the facts as he knew them.

"How does what is happening in Canada affect us?" Abby asked.

"For a start, they have our EMD's. That'll warp the timelines. The guy that could've or should've worked here now works for them. So that's warped the timeline

or is caused by a warp in the timeline."

"We've warped timelines before"

"Yeah and there have always been consequences. Remember Claudia Brown. Today I wiped out a whole trip to Canada that I apparently didn't make. But

look..."

He pulled up the pictures from his data stick again.

"What is this going to do?" Abby asked quietly.

"That's the problem. I don't know. It could be nothing..."

"Or?"

* * *

Connor looked at her "Or it could be huge. 


	3. Chapter 3

The following afternoon they all gathered in Connor's lab, standing and sitting around waiting for Connor to speak.

"What's this all about?" Matt asked.

"And why are we here?" Becker added.

Lester looked around at them all and rested his gaze on Connor. "Connor!" He waved his hand for Connor to explain. Which he did the best he could.

"I don't understand" Emily looked confused.

"I don't think I do either" Becker murmured.

"OK look at this" Connor pointed to his board and the various scribbles on it. "There are various different timelines." He indicated certain lines and notes. "We

don't just go forward and backwards on the same one. Everytime we cross another timeline it affects the outcome of both timelines, either because of what we

do or because of what we find out."

"Sounds like something out of Doctor Who" Kieran smiled.

Connor gave him a quick smile back before continuing " This time line we're in now is different to the one Kieran and I left yesterday. Something changed."

"What?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know exactly," Connor replied.

"But it's a problem, right?" Jess queried.

"Could be a really big problem" Matt replied seriously.

"So how do we find out?" Amanda asked.

"I want to talk to Evan Cross." Connor stated.

"Not yet" Matt looked serious "We need to find out more about what's going on over there. We need to know who's involved and for how long. The former ARC

soldier, do you know anything about him?"

Connor shook his head.

"I'll do some checking. See if there are any records" Becker stated.

Matt looked at Lester "Can we find out about the Government or Army involvement?"

"I'll speak to the Minister. No guarantees, spying on foreign armies and governments starts wars. He may not be very accommodating."

Jess smiled, "But what he doesn't know about won't hurt him I take it"

"You read my mind, Miss Parker." He sighed "It's quite worrying, how you do that."

They all looked up quickly as the sirens blared and the lights flashed.

"Duty calls" Becker sighed as they all jumped up.

"Connor stay here. Kieran, Mark, help him. The rest with me" Matt issued instructions as they all started to leave.

"I hope you didn't include me in that sweeping statement." Lester stated flatly

"Nor me" Jess grinned "These shoes are new."

Connor grabbed Abby's arm before she left. "Be careful"

She gave him a quick kiss "Always" and ran out after the others.

"What now?" Mark asked.

"Kieran, I want you to search for any creature sightings in the Vancouver area. When they were? What creature? Who dealt with it?" Connor scribbled a number

on a scrap of paper. "Call this guy and tell him you work with me."

Kieran looked at it, "Who's Duncan?"

"An old mate. He knows where to find out about every creature sighting, cover up and conspiracy theory. When we've got a list we'll cross reference it with ARC

records. See if there are any links. Mark," He scooped up an armful of papers "Evan Cross and Cross Photonics. I want to know everything about him. Who

works for him. All his connections. Friends. Enemies"

Mark nodded taking the papers as the phone rang.

Connor picked it up. "Connor...You're kidding Jess...OK I'm on my way" He put the phone down. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Black boxes again. They're using mobiles and army radios for now. I have to go and sort it."

.

"What's happening Jess?" Connor asked as he raced towards the ADD.

"Same as the rest of the week," Jess replied between giving instructions to the team on the Anomaly and hacking systems. "It just goes off. The base unit has

been checked, the batteries have been changed and I've run complete diagnostics on the system. Matt, I'm into the CCTV and there's no sign of an incursion

and the anomaly signal is weak."

Connor plugged in his laptop and began furiously typing as Jess continued to give orders through her mobile.

More screens loaded onto the laptop, Connors eyes scanning them all in seconds.

"Oh no! No! No! NO!" Connor looked panicked.

Jess stopped what she was doing and turned to him "What? What's happened?"

"Lester!" Connor yelled "This is so not good!" He muttered to himself.

"Connor, what is it?" Jess asked again.

"Get Lester down here now. I need to shut down the whole system".

"What!?" Jess looked shocked. "You can't. The team's out and I need it and there'll be no …..."

Connor stopped typing and turned to her. "Jess, I know. Call Lester down here and let me talk to Matt."

Jess phoned Lester and spoke to Matt. "Anomaly's locked and stable. No incursion." She said handing the phone to Connor.

"This had better be good." Lester grumbled walking over to them. "I've just had to cut the Minister off in mid rant. Imagine how disappointing that is."

Connor and Jess didn't even acknowledge his sarcasm.

"Lester, I need to shut down the entire system. Now"

"I got that Connor. Care to explain why you need to take such drastic measures" Lester replied.

Connor pulled the laptop screen round to face Lester and motioned towards it with his hand. "This"

Lester looked and the random numbers and codes rapidly scrolling across the screen and sighed "English please. We don't all speak computer"

"Oh God!" Jess exclaimed studying it. "Explain to Matt. I'll start shut down"

Conner tucked the phone against his shoulder and talked as fast as he typed. Jess was also furiously scanning screens and typing.

"What is going on?" Lester roared.

Jess didn't miss a beat as she spoke. "_In English" _She emphasised "Someone has tried to hack into the ARC."

"I thought we are hack proof" Lester stated.

"We are" Jess replied as she worked. "But although they haven't managed to infiltrate the ARC computers the protection Connor and I have written into it has

blocked them."

"So if the protection worked, why is there a problem?" Lester asked, looking as if he had a headache.

"In trying to hack us, the firewalls have been corrupted. They are not only keeping them out but keeping us out too, which is why the black boxes have not

been responding."

"Can we do anything?" Lester asked.

Jess gave a small smirk and quick glance over her shoulder. "We are doing it"

"Oh...er...very good...carry on" Lester stuttered.

Connor dropped the mobile on the desk and continued on the laptop. "The others are on their way back. How we doing Jess?"

"Menagerie secure, all personnel informed, complete system shut down in progress." She listed.

"Doors isolated, scanning in progress." Connor added.

"Do we know who did this?" Lester asked.

"Little bit busy right now" Connor replied not looking up. "First we clean it, then we trace it"

"Systems going off now" Jess informed them.

They stopped typing and looked around as everything shut down, including the power to the lights.

"What now?" Lester asked.

"We hope back up kicks in" Connor answered quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, messages and favourites. It's nice to know that people are reading and enjoying. Hope to hear more from you all!**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting. This is the ARC without anomalies. Becker's worst nightmare - Nothing to shoot!**

* * *

"How's it going?" Abby asked in the early hours of the morning, sitting next to Connor at the ADD.

Connor glanced up. "Well... less to do than when we started"

Abby yawned.

"What you still doing here?" Connor asked spinning his chair to face her. "Why didn't you go home?"

"Just finished my shift in the Menagerie. With all the automatic systems down, we have to monitor everything by hand."

"I'll make a separate back up system for the new menagerie before you move. Two back ups even. So there will always be an automatic monitor and you won't have to stay." He pulled her towards him and

wrapped his arms round her.

"Thanks Conn." She snuggled closer. "Where's Jess?"

"Gone for more black coffee"

Abby yawned again.

Connor looked worried "You should go home, Abs, 'cept you'd probably fall asleep on the way."

"I'd rather stay" She said sleepily.

Connor smiled and turned her head to face him. "Sofa in my lab is quite comfy"

"Sounds good" She stood up and kissed him as Jess returned. "Hey Jess you OK?"

Jess handed Connor his coffee "Nothing that an operational ADD and a weeks sleep won't cure"

"Take a break" Connor said with concern. "If we're too tired, we'll miss stuff or make mistakes."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. You going to take your own advice?" She smirked.

"Yeah, think I will, while the coffee kicks in." He stood up and took Abby's hand.

"Abby, Kev said that the menagerie system is nearly checked and ready to run." Jess smiled wearily.

"So that means power, security, menagerie are all done." Connor listed. "Couple of hours and I should have the ADD back up and running. Virus programmes and firewalls are running again."

"I've nearly done on the communications" Jess added.

Connor gave half a smile "With us and the techs on it we should have the main bits operational by the time the day shift arrive."

"Your brilliant." Abby grinned at him.

"No we're brilliant." Connor smiled giving Jess a high-five. "Take a break Jess"

Several hours later, they stood in Lester's office with Matt and Becker.

"Well?" Lester asked.

"Pretty much everything's working again" Connor answered.

"Techies are ironing out the last few things" Matt added.

"Any news on who caused this?" Lester queried.

Connor glanced around nervously. "I think...Not a hundred percent sure..."

Lester looked at him seriously, "But you think you know?"

Connor gave a slight nod, "All traces appear to lead to Vancouver"

"Evan Cross" Lester breathed knowingly.

"How sure are you?" Matt asked.

Connor shrugged "Pretty sure"

"We traced the signal" Jess interrupted. "It isn't the same system as Cross Photonics and we think its being sent from the edge of the city."

"We need to see this for ourselves" Becker spoke up.

They looked at him in surprise.

"I'm with Connor on this. We need to know who they are and what they're up to. If they just want help that's fine but what if they have a more sinister motive."

Jess shivered at the thought. Becker gently rubbed her shoulder.

"If we don't want to get any nasty surprises we need to speak to Evan Cross and his team." He finished.

Connor nodded his grateful thanks to Becker. "I really need to talk to Evan. I have spoken to him before and I'm pretty sure he wants what we want."

"No offense, mate, but you're judgement isn't always the best." Matt said cautiously.

Abby looked at him angrily, shocked he would still throw that in now. "That was a long time ago."

"Yes, yes..." Lester stopped them, his voice laced with exhaustion and concern. "We don't need to bring up the past."

"What if this is all about the past" Abby said quietly, hanging onto Connor's arm.

"Then whatever it is we have to fix it" Matt replied.

Lester looked from one to the other "Connor do you have a way to contact Evan Cross?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Then set up a meeting online. I'll get whatever permissions we need to speak to him. Let me know as soon as you have contact. Becker, I want an increase in security, just in case."

Becker straightened up "Yes Sir."

"Jess," Lester continued "I want the ARC computers checked for tampering daily."

She smirked "Already set."

"Matt, can you handle any anomalies with just Emily, Abby and Becker."

"Depends on what they are, but should be able to." Matt looked puzzled and slightly put out at Lester's overriding authority.

"Take Amanda if needed. I want Connor, Kieran, Mark and Jess working on this other problem."

What if there's an anomaly?" Jess asked.

"Yes, you can man the ADD for anomalies" Lester huffed.

"What about the animal transfer due to start at the end of the week?" Abby asked.

"Delay it until this is sorted. We need everyone in one place at the moment."

She sighed and nodded. She was eager to get the creatures into better surroundings but she knew ARC security was priority.

An alarm started to ring on the ADD. Not the usual ones for alerts or incursions.

"Here we go again" Connor muttered to Jess as they hurried out followed by the others. They were met in the hub by Kieran, Mark, Amanda and Emily.

"What is that?" Amanda asked.

"Intruder alert on the system" Connor explained as he and Jess began work at the ADD. "Set up to let us know they're trying to get in."

"OK. I've got the trace" Jess said eyes fixed on the screens.

"Locked and sending" Connor responded.

"Sending what?" Matt asked.

"We've tapped into the signal so that we return it and instead of them hacking us, we are now hacking them."

"Won't they notice?" Becker queried.

"Hopefully not, because our trace is hidden in their signal" Connor finished with a dramatic press of the enter key.

"What now?" Lester asked.

"We wait" Jess breathed.

"More waiting" Becker huffed. "Can't we do something?"

"Not everything's about running and shooting Mate" Connor grinned.

Becker pulled a face.

Jess smirked at him. "We need to see if this works and what it feeds back" she explained.

"At the risk of appearing impatient, how long is this likely to take?" Lester spoke up.

Jess and Connor exchanged a look.

"Don't know" Connor said quietly.

Lester sighed. "Might I suggest then that you all go and find something more productive to do. I don't pay you to stand around watching a flashing computer screen." He turned and walked away.

"I thought that was exactly what you paid me for" Jess called after him cheekily.

Lester kept walking. "I can soon change that Miss Parker"

.

Connor slumped wearily onto the sofa as he and Abby entered the flat.

"Tea?" She asked as he opened his laptop.

"That'd be nice" He murmured laying his head back and closing his eyes. "I'll come and help with dinner in a minute."

Abby smiled and went into the kitchen, calling for Rex.

Connor smiled to himself as he listened to her chatting away to the prehistoric lizard. This was one of his favourite things to do, relaxing with Abby in their home. As his brain drifted slowly out of consciousness,

he was vaguely aware of Abby talking to someone else.

Connor was suddenly shocked awake by an alarm and Abby shaking his shoulder.

"Connor wake up!"

He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he watched information feed onto his computer. His mobile rang and he answered it.

"Connor! Have you seen! It's working!" Jess squealed in his ear.

"Yep Jess. I've got it downloading now"

Abby sighed and shook her head. So much for a quiet night. "Tell Jess to come over, I'm cooking pasta"

"Come over. We can go through it." Connor put his phone down.


	5. Chapter 5

The screen in Lester's office flickered into life as Connor worked at the laptop. The rest of the team sat or stood around watching as three faces appeared on the screen.

"We're connected" Connor stated.

"Connor Temple!" The man on screen exclaimed. "We meet again." He looked at Kieran "How's the leg?"

"Getting Better" Kieran smiled.

"So we have met then?" Connor replied.

The people on screen looked puzzled. "Yeah," The man responded. "Twice. First time you warned me off the anomalies. The second time you helped Dylan rescue me from Brontoscorpians and we helped you

save your guy from the Albertosaurus."

Connor grinned "So I'm not going crazy then?"

"Evan Cross, thanks for talking to us" Matt interrupted "I'm Matt Anderson, Team Leader here. We need to ask you a few questions about your knowledge of the anomalies."

"I was hoping to ask you a few too." Evan replied.

"You have a much larger team than we have" Dylan spoke up looking around at the gathered group.

"This is only the main team. Sorry, I'm Jess Parker, Field co-ordinator. We have a whole building full. How many are on your team?"

Dylan pulled a face. "This is it, since Sam left."

"Just three of you!" Becker exclaimed. "How have you managed not to get yourselves killed?"

"A lot of luck." Evan answered "That's why we could use your help."

"Captain Becker is our head of security" Jess smiled up at him. "He worries about all of us getting hurt"

Dylan smiled picking up on the connection between the Captain and the Field Coordinator. "Dylan Weir, Animal Specialist. How do you deal with trapped dinosaurs?"

"That's Abby's speciality. She runs the menagerie where we house the creatures we can't get home." Connor smiled as Abby waved at the screen.

"Wow!" Dylan exclaimed."You have a menagerie!"

"Cosy as this is," Lester drawled sarcastically "We really have more important things to discuss."

"And you are?" Evan looked suspicious.

"I am James Lester, the government official in charge of this facility."

"So the government and the army are all involved" The third face looked to Evan with concern.

Lester looked at the files on his desk. "Miss Nance is it? I can assure you that the Government have been in charge here since the beginning."

"Good job Cutter can't hear you say that" Abby said under her breath with a smirk.

"Toby isn't the only one interested." Evan gave her a reassuring smile "We have had a bad experience with government and military involvement."

"It's OK, Lester is definitely one of us" Jess reassured them.

"And I take it that Miss Nance was responsible for messing up our computers" Lester said.

"Sorry," She shrugged, "I needed some information and Evan said you would the only one who would know. I can hack most things, but your system is impossible"

"You met Jess, Hacker and Computer Defender extraordinaire" Emily grinned at Jess. "Emily Marchant, main team member." she introduced herself.

"Evan, I need to talk to you about what happened on June 6th 2012." Connor asked seriously. "I need to know what you remember."

"You think we created some kinda time paradox too?" Evan replied.

"Evan, we gotta problem" Toby interrupted before Connor could answer. She showed him the hand held ADD.

"Sorry Guys, we've gotta go" Evan began to move followed by Dylan and Toby. "We got a new one"

"We'll set up a new call as soon as you're free. Good luck guys" Connor signed them off.

"Well?" Lester queried.

"Jess Can we trace their anomaly signal from here?" Matt asked.

"Of course" She smiled jumping to her feet and heading for the door. She stopped as Lester's phone rang and he answered it.

"James Lester...Yes...Yes...I'll let him know" He looked at Becker "It appears you have a military visitor with a delivery for you that he cannot leave with anyone else."

"I'm on my way" He followed Jess out, guiding her through the door with a hand on her back.

"See you later" Jess said as she turned and started to head towards the ADD.

"Hey," Becker called her back and she turned to find him looking at her with his arms folded across his chest. "Am I not one of you?" He raised one eye brow questioningly.

Jess looked puzzled. "What?"

"Military and government involvement. You said Lester was one of you. Am I not?" He was fighting to control a smirk as she looked flustered. But then she caught the twitch at the corner of his mouth, giving

away that he was teasing her.

She stepped forward and said quietly "Oh you are definitely one of us" She smirked.

Becker lent forward so that his breath tickled her ear as he spoke. "I am so glad to hear it" He grinned.

"Parker!" Lester yelled from his office.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" She replied as she raced across the hub and sat on her chair.

Becker walked away smiling.

"Wonder what that was all about with Becker?" Connor puzzled.

"I'm sure he'll tell us if it's important" Emily replied.

"Did Evan really mention time paradoxes?" Amanda questioned.

"Unfortunately" Connor replied seriously.

Lester looked at them all hovering around chatting before commenting. "Before my office turns into a chill out room at a Dr Who convention, do any of you have any actual work to do?"

They all jumped up and began scuttling out.

Connor approached the ADD "Any readings Jess?"

"Yep, tracking it now and downloading data" She replied as she worked.

"_Jess." A voice in her ear sounded._

"Good afternoon Captain" she smiled. "What happened to the chocolate you promised me?"

"_Sorry. Still in my pocket. Can you patch me through to Connor"_

"He's here, hold on"

Jess passed the comms to Connor

"Becker!"

"_Meet me down in the interview room. I have something you might want to see. Bring Abby too."_

"On my way" Connor handed the comms back to Jess. "Want me to bring your chocolate back he grinned teasingly.

Jess looked at him and smiled "No thanks. You don't deliver it like he does."

"Aaah!" Connor groaned and turned and walked away "I don't want to hear" He shouted back at her before calling to Abby. "Abs, rescue me from these two, please"

Abby chuckled and said goodbye to Emily before joining him.

Sat around the table in the interview room Abby and Connor were introduced to Major Rob Logan.

"We go back a long way," Becker explained. "I asked him for a favour and he managed to unearth a little bit of information on our mysterious ARC soldier."

"Why do I sense that it isn't good" Abby said quietly.

Becker pushed the small file across the table towards them. Connor opened it and began flicking through the pages. Application forms, assessments and I.D., including a photo. He stared at it. Though younger

it was undoubtedly the same man that he had spoken to a few days previously.

"That's him" Connor murmured." He looked up. "What happened to him?"

"That's it. We don't know" Major Logan answered. "He went through the selection process and all the assessments but just before he was due to start he disappeared. I spoke to his Recruitment Officer. He

was surprized. He said Rendell was keen, dedicated and had the makings of a brilliant recruit."

"There's something else I wanted you both to see" Becker said seriously passing a birth certificate across the table.

They read it, then looked up at each other in shock

"It can't be" Abby gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

The anomaly alarm sounded and Connor pushed the piece of paper back to Becker as they all got to their feet.

"We'll have to continue this later" Conner said as he and Abby left.

"Sorry, Sir. I have to go" Becker apologized to the Major.

"Only happy when your in the thick of it" Major Logan smiled shaking his hand. "Call me. We're overdue a night out."

Becker nodded and asked a soldier walking passed the room to show Major Logan out as he went to join the others.

.

"Jess, What we got?" Connor asked arriving at the hub just behind the others.

"You are not going to believe this" She said. "The readings for this are exactly the same as for the Vancouver one."

"It can't be!" Matt exclaimed "I thought each anomaly had it's own signature pattern."

"Maybe their's has closed and reopened here" Emily reasoned.

"Why would it do that?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is we need to get there and lock it" Matt stated "Come on guys. Lets move." They grabbed black boxes and headed for the exit. "I'm coming too." Connor stated. "I need to check

this out."

Amanda, Kieran and Mark watched them leave.

"Need a hand guys." Amanda sighed "I'm bored."

.

The main team arrived at the anomaly and Abby, Becker, Emily and some of the soldiers went off to check for an incursion. Connor and Matt set up the locking device.

Connor checked the readings on the hand held. "It seems normal"

"You got a date?" Matt asked.

Connor smirked up at him "Sorry mate, I'm already taken"

Matt rolled his eyes "The anomaly?"

"Paleozoic"

"What we talking?" Matt asked.

"Early mammals. Lots of them. This reading is getting erratic." Connor showed the ADD to Matt.

"Abby! Becker! You found anything. The anomaly is unstable." Matt said through his comms.

_"All clear here"_ Came Becker's reply.

_"And here."_ Abby added.

"OK. Lets post a guard and get back" Matt sighed. "If only they were all that easy"

"Something tells me that this one is fooling us" Connor stated tapping at the ADD.

"What?"

"It could close here and reopen somewhere else. We had one once before, in water. It kept reopening along a fault line and the same creatures came through. Cutter worked it out. It's either that or there is

another anomaly junction somewhere, out there," He waved his hand vaguely "And that links several points here."

"How do we know which it is?" Matt asked as the others returned.

_"Matt we've got another one" Jess said in his ear. "Sending coordinates now. Do you need Mark and Amanda?"_

"We'll handle it Jess. This one is locked."

"At least we know what we're dealing with now. That's weird though." Connor said as they jumped into the vehicles. "Before they closed and reopened somewhere else later. This time they're overlapping."

_"This time we have a problem" Becker said into their earpieces from the other vehicle. "We have an incursion."_

"Jess any idea what we're dealing with?" Matt asked.

_"I haven't got a clear view. But it looks like...Oh God..."_

"Jess?" Matt and Becker both spoke at the same time.

_"Monkeys. We have monkeys. They are tiny and oh...how sweet some of them are carrying babies. Awww"_

Connor and Abby laughed at Jess's reaction as they heard Becker sigh.

_"Focus, Jessica."_

_"Yes. Sorry. Focusing. There are about eight or nine plus I think about three babies. They are in the middle of the park. We have a few bystanders taking pictures and oh no...oh...The biggest one just tried to _

_bite a man trying to stroke them. Now another one is attacking. It's OK the people are running away."_

"They're protecting their babies" Abby mused as they pulled up as close as they could get. "We need to be really careful. A bolt from the EMD could kill a little one. We try and herd them back through. EMD as a

last resort and on the big ones only." She instructed as they got out and grabbed some kit. "We need nets"

"We have tarpaulins." Becker replied.

"That'll have to do." She sighed as they set off.

_"Connor. I have a message from Evan. Their anomaly has closed and the monkeys are back in their box. Call him when you get back." Jess said._

"They had monkeys too" Connor exclaimed. "Jess I need you to pull up information on one of Cutter's old anomalies. Before Jenny. You're looking for several within a few days with a mosasaur."

_"Got it" She acknowledged. "But what has that got to do with Evan's monkeys?"_

"I'll explain later but I need to check if I'm right."

They had circled the group of primates as he had been talking.

"They're jumpy" Matt mentioned.

"They're monkeys." Becker said quietly. "Of course they jump."

"They're actually not proper monkeys..." Connor began before a look from Becker stopped him. "Shutting up now."

"If they are the same ones that have just been put through by Evan they will already be stressed" Abby whispered creeping closer.

They spread out the tarpaulins between them and tried to usher them back through. The 'monkeys' nervously began to dart backwards and forwards, chattering loudly to each other. They edged closer to the

anomaly with the team slowly moving in behind them. At the last moment the boldest ones decided to make a bid for freedom, leaping between the humans and over the make shift fence. Abby reacted quickly,

throwing the tarpaulin over the rest before they could follow. Becker's reactions took him in the opposite direction, making a dive for the closest one and landing flat out in the mud, empty handed. Emily reacted

too, throwing her coat over the offending creature as it darted towards her to escape Becker.

"Nice try, Captain" She smiled grabbing the wriggling bundle.

Becker sat up scowling, covered in mud.

Eventually all the animals were rounded up and put back through the anomaly before it closed. The team and the soldiers made their way back to the vehicles, where they were met by Major Logan.

"Sir?" Becker approached him stiffly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's OK, Mate. I'm off duty. Was in the area and heard something going on and wondered if it was your lot."

"Good guess" Becker smiled, handing things to the nearest soldier to put away.

"Rough day" Logan took in his appearance.

"Had worse. Sorry I have to go. Do you want to catch up later."

"Excellent. We haven't hit the town in a while" Logan grinned, patting Becker's shoulder and leaving.

.

The muddy group trudged into the hub to hand in their black boxes before dispersing and Jess handed Connor a bundle of papers.

"All reports relating to a Mosasaur and Professor Cutter. And I have given more info on the Canadian lot to Mark."

"Thanks Jess." He hugged her and left.

"What does the Major want?" Matt asked Becker.

"To take me out on the town." Becker smirked.

Matt raised an eyebrow and suppressed a grin.

Becker laughed, as he pictured the thoughts now running through Matt's head, before explaining himself. "He's an old friend. We started Sandhurst together."

**So now we have: The ARC being hacked by Cross Photonics, time paradoxes, altered timelines, Mac being in two places at once (or no places at all), fault line anomalies and the mysterious birth certificate**.

**Quite a lot for them to work out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviews. Things start to get explained a bit. What Becker is doing outside the Arc is not really important, just an excuse for a bit of Connor teasing.** **Lester explains why Connor is keeping a lot to himself.**

* * *

Connor had spent hours going through computer files and paper ones trying to make sense of everything that had been happening. Gradually the ARC had emptied around him, leaving silence that he had not

even noticed. Eventually he looked up from his work and rubbed his face with his hands. He went to get a coffee and met Lester who was just leaving.

"Didn't know you were still here." Connor said.

"Well, someone has to fill out all the forms needed to cover your behinds and unfortunately that seems to be me. Do you realize that Whitehall even has a form for how many pencils we order?"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Connor asked rhetorically.

"So what is your excuse for still being here?" Lester asked.

"Just going through files."

"And?" Lester queried.

"I think I have a theory. But I need to talk to Evan again, get him to fill in some blanks."

Lester sighed "That means more forms. Try not to create an international incident in the process."

Connor smiled wearily "I'll try not to. Lester, how much do you know about us that's not in our files?"

"Like what?" Lester looked concerned, as if Connor had discovered something he wasn't supposed to know.

"Like private stuff. Ex's, medical stuff, legal stuff, children."

"Is there something you have done that I should know about?" Lester's attempt to deflect the enquiry was not lost on Connor.

"Not me...Do you know about Danny?"

"Temple, I think sleep deprivation has got the better of you. I have no idea what you are talking about." Lester started to walk away.

"Did you know about his son?" Connor called after him.

Lester stopped dead and hesitated before turning to face Connor. "How did you find out?"

"Because he has a connection to the ARC and not just through Danny. I have been researching him without even knowing who he was."

"Who else knows?"

"Abby and Becker."

Lester sighed "He didn't want anyone to know. The boy lived with his mother and her husband. How is he connected to the ARC?"

"Mackenzie Rendell" Connor stated bluntly.

Lester looked shocked. "The time warped soldier?"

Connor nodded. "Do you know where to find his family?"

"Come and see me in the morning...For now Connor, go home."

"In a bit."

Lester shook his head and walked away.

Connor walked back into his lab and slumped onto the stool at his desk, before calling Becker.

"_Temple, do you know what time it is?"_

"Yeah, I need your help"

Becker's annoyance turned to concern. _"Now? What's wrong?"_

"No, in the morning. I want to talk to Mac's Mum"

"_Hang on I can't hear...That's better. What was that about Mac Rendell?"_

"Lester knew about Danny's son and he has an address. I want to go round there and I thought you might want to come."

"_Yes. I'll come...Can I talk to you in the morning?"_

"Becker, where are you?" The background noise puzzled Connor.

"_Out. With a friend."_

Connor chuckled "Action Man does have a life outside the ARC. Who'd have guessed?"

"_Temple!" Becker growled knowing he hadn't heard the end of it. "Go home and annoy Abby."_

"Have fun!" Connor grinned before hanging up.

He looked at his watch and thought for a moment before putting through a video call.

Evan appeared on screen. "Connor! Thought you would have gone home by now"

Connor smiled. "Like to work late, don't I."

"Yeah, I know. No interruptions." Evan smiled.

"Unless it's an anomaly."

"What's on your mind?" Evan asked.

"What isn't!" Connor replied. "I wanted to know about Mac."

"You remember him?" Evan seemed surprised.

"Yes, sort of. You seem surprised"

"Only Dylan and I know about him. It was like he never existed here after 2006"

"You remember because you were in the anomaly when the time lines changed. I've heard of it happening before."

.

A few hours later, Connor crept into bed alongside Abby and she turned and cuddled up to him.

"Everything OK, Conn?" She murmured.

"Dunno" He yawned.

Abby opened her eyes and sat up a little to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Connor pulled a face, "I think Becker went clubbing."

Abby chuckled and snuggled back into his side "I think you've been working too hard."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her "Maybe...Abby, I'm going to see Mac's Mum tomorrow."

"Want me to come?"

"Becker's coming. I mean you can if you want, but I know you're busy."

Abby kissed his chest where her head rested. "He'll keep you out of trouble. Get some sleep."

.

Matt stuck his head into Connor's lab.

"Where's Connor?" He asked.

"Dunno" Kieran shrugged.

"I think he went out with Becker." Mark added.

"What you doing?" Matt queried casting his eyes around the room at the mess.

"Trying to organize this lot into some sort of order" Mark replied.

Matt left and went to find Abby in the menagerie.

"I don't know exactly Matt. I think he's with Becker. I can't explain it. Go ask Lester. He knows more than I do."

As he left the menagerie his comms buzzed.

"_Matt, you there?"_

"I'm hear Jess. What's up?"

"_Lester needs to speak to you"_

"Thanks Jess. Tell him I'm on my way."

Lester looked up as Matt entered his office. "Concept of knocking seems to be outdated" He said sarcastically.

"You wanted to see me" Matt replied flatly.

Lester sighed "Sit down"

He handed Mac's birth certificate to Matt. He read it and looked up in shock.

"Our Danny?!"

Lester nodded. "Connor and Becker have gone to speak to his family."

"You sent Connor!"

"They knew him. They need to know. When they come back Connor is going to explain everything he can. He has pieced a lot of this together, with help from Evan."

"He has spoken to Evan again. Why wasn't I told?" Matt felt decidedly out of the loop.

"Because he couldn't explain things any more than he had already. Connor needed time to work things out in his own head. He is not deliberately keeping you out. He just gets a little absorbed now and then.

Now he has more information he thinks he has a theory."

"A theory?" Matt looked concerned.

"Well isn't all this just theory until it happens." Lester snapped slightly. "We need to work with what we know. Evan has a problem there too, so I'm arranging with the Prime Minister for a team to be sent out

to liaise with Cross.

"I'll go" Matt interjected.

"I need you here. I want Connor, Becker and Abby to go. They can deal with anomalies, creatures and weapons."

Matt nodded. "We can manage here without them. We have a big enough team now."

"Yes and you will have help. There will be a temporary replacement for Becker. We may need to send a more permanent team to Canada eventually."


	8. Chapter 8

Connor stood in a normal street outside a normal front door. They glanced at each other and Becker patted Connor's shoulder before they went to knock.

"Hello" A girl answered. She was probably in her late teens/early twenties, Connor guessed.

"Hi, um, we're looking for a lady called Anna Rendell. We believe she lives here"

The girl looked suspicious "Who's asking?"

They pulled out their ID cards and showed them to her.

"Wait here." She said taking the cards.

"Not very trusting" Connor said.

"Do you blame her. I wouldn't trust you either." Becker teased.

"Thanks" Connor sulked. "By the way where were you last night?"

"Just because you keep asking, doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." Becker replied evasively.

"Abby reckoned you'd gone clubbing."

"Abby did!" Becker looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Alright I did. Should our field coordinator be worried?"

"No, she shouldn't and what business is it of yours anyway?"

Connor didn't get a chance to reply as the girl returned and handed back their cards. "Come in."

She showed them into the lounge "Take a seat. Mum's working nights. She'll be down in a minute."

Connor and Becker nervously sat down under the scrutiny of the girl.

"Didn't know all government officials were so good looking." She smiled.

"Thanks." Connor replied hesitantly.

"Shame you're married" She continued. "The ring" she motioned in answer to their surprised looks.

"What about you Captain Becker?" She grinned.

"Probably nearly old enough to be your father." He said trying to deflect the girls attention.

"I'm older than I look" She pouted.

Becker recognised that pout. But he hadn't seen it in years. Something wasn't right here. It made him nervous, like waiting for an ambush.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Anna Rendell swept into the room. "I'm a Doctor at the hospital. I've been on nights all week."

Connor and Becker rose to shake her outstretched hand, mouths open in shock.

The tanned skin, long dark hair and dark eyes full of intense thoughts. They looked at each other and back to the woman who had once been their friend?

"You OK?" She asked.

"Yes sorry." Becker stuttered "You just reminded us of someone. A friend of ours."

"Oh OK. Sarah did you offer them tea?" She turned to the girl.

"No we were busy talking." Sarah smiled.

"Shouldn't you be getting to college?" Anna hinted.

"I have time" Sarah replied. She was curious about these government men and wanted to stay.

"Be early!" Anna said with a look that encouraged Sarah to leave.

"Sorry, she's too nosy for her own good. Please sit down. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Connor glanced at Becker. "We, er, we wanted to talk to you about your son."

The woman dropped her head, hair hiding her face, and took a deep breath. She flicked her hair back as she sat up.

"What is Mac to you?"

"We think we knew his Father." Becker said hesitantly, aware how difficult it must be for her.

"John. How?"

"Not you your husband. His real dad." Connor said cautiously. "Danny!"

"Danny! You _knew_ Danny?" She looked from one to the other.

"What do you know about what happened to them?" Connor asked.

"I didn't see much of Danny. We were very young when Mac was born. Both a little wild back then. I had to grow up quickly. Danny used to visit and he did

love Mac, but as I said we were young. After his brother was killed, Danny became obsessed in finding out what had happened to him. He and Patrick were very

close and it hit Danny hard. He still used to visit. Bring Mac presents but not as often. He knew he couldn't be what we needed. He wanted the best for us. So

when I met John, he backed off and let John be Mac's Dad. He was everything Danny wasn't in terms of stability. When Mac went to Canada, Danny used to

write to him but by then they more like friends than Father and Son. I didn't really hear anything much from Danny until a few years ago when he said he had a

new job. A little while later a letter came for Mac to say that Danny had gone missing. You say you knew him. Is he dead?"

"No, we don't think so" Becker said quietly.

Anna frowned "You don't know?"

"It's complicated" Connor said. "As far as we know he is still looking for Patrick."

"Did he never find him?"

"He did" Connor glanced at Becker as if for help.

"They were reunited and then went away for a while together" Becker assisted.

"I'm glad." Anna smiled.

"Can you tell us what happened to Mac?" Becker asked gently.

"He was going to join the Army. He wanted out of the place we were back then. He was as wild as Danny ever was. Worse in fact. He got in with a bad crowd.

Then out of nowhere this man turns up and offers Mac a job in Canada. I didn't want him to go. It was weird, but this guy seemed to check out and Mac was

over eighteen and looking for adventure." She stopped.

"So... is he... still there?" Connor asked hesitantly. Needing to know the answer, but guessing he didn't really want to know.

She shook her head. "He...he was …...killed."

"I'm sorry" Becker and Connor murmured.

"Freak animal attack. He loved it out there. I could have kept him here but for what. He could have joined the Army and been killed anyway." She looked at

them with tears in her eyes.

"Yes he could" Becker said solemnly. "Why don't I get that tea?"

She nodded. As Becker found his way around the kitchen she spoke to Connor.

"Did you know Danny well?"

"Yes. We worked together for about a year, but in our job we become close friends pretty quickly."

"What do you do?"

"I can't really say. Official secrets and all that."

Anna smiled "Danny said that. How did you find out about Mac?"

"Something came up at work" Connor said

Becker returned with the tea and handed it to her. "Milk no sugar" He said without thinking.

"How did you know?" She looked puzzled.

"Just a guess." Becker covered up. "We had better be going. Are you going to be OK?"

"Yes I'll be fine. " She smiled standing up.

As he stood, Connor pulled a pad from his pocket and scribbled down his number. "If you need to talk about all this, ask any questions, call us. We'll help if

we can."

She took the paper. "Thank you"

"And your daughter, Sarah, is she ….. ?" Connor stuttered.

"Danny's too?" Anna finished. "No. Her and her sister Jade are John's."

Connor nodded "It was good to meet you"

Becker added "Thank you for your time"

"Hope I could help"

"Yes. Thank you" Connor shook her hand tightly, wanting to hug this woman even though she didn't know him.

"The friend I remind you of Captain, was she smart?" Anna asked as she shook his hand.

"Very and beautiful."

.

They reached the truck and Becker sank back against the bonnet arms folded against his chest, eyes staring straight in front of him, focused on nothing in

particular. Connor rested his arms on the roof and slumped his head forward onto them. They were both lost silently in their own thoughts.

Connor eventually looked up at Becker "You OK?"

Becker didn't answer for a moment, before composing himself with a deep breath. "I watched her die." He said quietly.

Connor pushed himself up from the truck and turned to lean next to Becker "It wasn't Sarah, Mate."

"Not in this time. But she could have been or she was before. I don't know"

"You'll drive yourself mad thinking like that. With what we know we could all be something different in the future or we were something different in the past.

We can't try to make sense of it all. Because while we are doing that we don't live the life we have here right now. Sarah died, Danny is missing. We want to

change that but we can't and even if we can we shouldn't. However much we want to. It'll happen anyway. Things changed but Mac still went back and died in

2006. Two different timelines, maybe more, and he still died then. We can't change the past, mate. We can only change the future. Our future."

Becker stood silently for a moment.

"OK?" Connor patted his shoulder.

Becker nodded. "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for" Connor smiled. "Sent shivers up my spine too. Come on let's get back."

As they got into the truck Becker smirked, "Now I know I'm going mad when Connor Temple actually talks sense"

"Oi!" Connor grinned as they drove off "I haven't forgotten that you're hiding something about last night."

"You are going to be so disappointed" Becker smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Becker and Connor walked into the main ops room still slightly dazed from their mornings excursion. The ride back had been fairly quiet as they were both caught up in their own thoughts.

"Hey Conn." Abby approached him as Becker went to see Jess. "What was she like?" she asked curiously.

"Sarah." He said quietly.

Abby looked shocked and confused "She was like Sarah?"

Connor shook his head.

Abby's mouth dropped open as she realised what he was saying. They instinctively wrapped their arms around each other and held tight.

"She was someone else and she didn't know us." Connor explained.

"Was she happy?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I think so"

They stood for a moment before Abby gave a small chuckle and moved in his arms so she could look up at him. "I always thought her and Danny should have been together."

Connor smiled. "And at some point in another life they were."

.

"Hey Jess. Anything happen while we were out?" He glanced over the screens and rested a hand on the back of her chair.

"No. Everything's normal" She said turning to face him. "Your Major friend has been in with Lester and Matt for the last half hour though."

Becker's head snapped round to look up at Lester's office. Major Rob Logan was indeed in with Lester.

"What's that about?" He asked, turning back to Jess.

"Don't know. It's all very hush, hush. You know how things are around here" She smiled.

He gave her a quick smile in return "Yeah I know."

"How was your morning?" She asked brightly.

Becker looked serious. "Surprising. Confusing."

Jess looked puzzled.

"It brought back a lot of memories" Becker replied simply.

Before Jess could ask anything else, Abby put her arm around Becker's waist. "You OK?" She asked simply and quietly.

Becker put an arm round her shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "I'll be fine."

Jess looked more confused. Not by them hugging each other, that was normal when one of them needed comfort, but what had happened that had affected Becker, Abby and Connor, who was stood there with

them.

"Jess!"

Lester's voice calling from outside his office broke her reverie.

"Get the main team together in my office" He continued to shout across at her, before returning to his office.

.

Becker, Connor, Abby and Jess were first to reach Lester's office.

"Major" Becker pulled to attention and nodded his head.

"Becker" Major Logan nodded in reply.

Becker looked to Lester,"What's going on?"

"I will explain, Captain" Lester sighed as the others all trooped in.

"Why have you called us all here?" Emily asked taking the chair that the Major offered her.

"In the light of events unfolding with Cross Photonics, we need to make some changes." Lester informed them.

"What changes?" Amanda asked.

"With the ARC." Matt replied. "Connor, what's the latest on Evan Cross and his team?"

Connor took a deep breath, "OK. There have been links between anomalies opening here and in Canada. It appears Cutter was right again. Anomalies are opening on fault lines, linking places here with a fixed

point in the past."

"So we could go in one here and when it opens again we come out in Canada," Jess asked.

"Pretty much" Connor replied.

"Like we did." Kieran added.

"No, that was different" Connor stopped him. "That was a junction. That can happen too. But requires going through several anomalies to get to a fixed point."

"Should we be discussing this in front of the Major" Becker asked. "No offence"

"None taken" Major Logan smiled.

"I can assure you that the Major has received full security clearance and has been fully briefed." Lester answered.

"So that's why you're really here," Becker realised.

"Sorry mate, couldn't tell you. Didn't realise when I took the job this was where you were though." Logan explained.

Becker nodded in understanding.

"Connor continue" Lester interrupted them.

"We know that certain events in our time have changed things, changed people. And we know that the same has happened with Evan. They have had their far share of interfering nutters too."

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Several military people and a mad scientist. They have stopped the military and the scientist is currently lost in the Jurassic with an anomaly detector."

"Let's hope he doesn't run into Helen then" Abby huffed.

"So what has changed?" Emily asked.

"A lot. Too much." Connor continued. "Who knows what is different that we may never find out about. The thing we notice most is the people and events. Claudia Brown became Jenny Lewis, Mac Rendell was

stuck in a time loop that meant he was destined to die in 2006, however he got there, and today we discovered that Sarah Page became Anna Rendell."

Jess gasped and looked to Becker who dropped his head.

Lester looked from Connor to Becker and back in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Yeah" Connor said quietly.

"How?" Mark spoke up quietly.

"We will never know exactly what swaps one time line to another. We just know it does. As much as we find out about all this, there are always more questions to be answered."

"So what happens now?" Jess asked.

"I have been rebuilding the predictor model and have added in all the information from all the other anomalies around the world that we have data on. Helen had the technology to open and close anomalies

and it came from the ARC. It came from that model."

"Isn't it dangerous to rebuild it?" Abby asked with concern.

"Not with the knowledge we have of what could happen in the future" Matt replied. "We can make sure that it is more secure."

"So what do _we_ do now?" Becker asked.

"Canada need help and we have been cleared to do it" Lester replied. "I am sending Connor, Abby and Becker out there for two weeks initially. Matt will remain here with the team and Major Logan will replace

Becker and learn as much as he can about our operation. When we work out what is happening with Evan we may send a more permanent team under Major Logan. But all that will be decided in the next few

weeks."

"What about the animals here?" Abby questioned.

"The move will be delayed until your return and I trust Amanda can take charge of things in your absence."

"No problem" Amanda confirmed as Abby nodded.

"When do we go?" Becker looked at Lester.

"Two days. You will be brought up to speed by the Minister's representative tomorrow. We don't want you..." Lester hesitated and pulled a face "creating any problems."

"What do we do about Mac?" Kieran looked around the room, eyes coming to rest on Connor.

"And Sarah?" Jess added.

"There is nothing we can do" Matt replied.

"We don't know what specifically caused the change and who are we to say which time-line is the right one." Connor sighed. "For each of us there are an infinite number of lives we could live. Every hour of

every day we make choices. Each of those choices lead to a hundred more. And that's not counting the things that others do that alter our lives. We can all spend our time trying to work out which of those lives

we should follow, or we can spend our time living the life we have here and now. Making the most of what we have,..." He hesitated and looked at Abby, "...the people we love, in this life. And if we happen to

run into one of those other lives, we smile and move on"

Connor looked around the room at the rest of the team staring at him in stunned silence.

"Hear, Hear!" Abby muttered moving forward and wrapping her arms round him.

Becker stepped up and held up his hand which Connor grasped tightly whilst still holding onto Abby with the other arm.

"Shall we?" Becker smiled.

Connor grinned back. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Thank you to all who have read and commented. I hope this answers many of the twists and turns. As Connor says, there will always be more questions to answer. Hope you have enjoyed this ramble!**


End file.
